Data Safety and Toxicity Committee (DSTC). This committee is the focal point in the Cancer Center for data and safety monitoring and the central body to review serious adverse events (SAEs), externally submitted SAE reports, IRB annual renewals including review of toxicity, confirmation of objective responses reported in investigator-initiated studies, and early stopping rule milestones as appropriate for the degree of risk in the particular clinical trial. The committee of fourteen members is co-chaired by Drs. Cooper and Advani, with representation from both University Hospitals of Cleveland and the Cleveland Clinic.